


Shy Eyes and Soft Hands

by RobberBaroness



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana listened beneath Giulio's balcony, desperate for his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Eyes and Soft Hands

For the first time in quite a while, Romana regretted her reputation as "that melancholy Montague slut." If it was she who would be blamed whenever Mercutio shoved her against the wall, so be it, and if she fell in love far to often and inappropriately (with the Friar, with Tybalt, with the attractively mannish Rosaline) she had no one to blame but herself. But as she stood beneath Giulio's balcony, she could only pray he had not heard the rumors.

The shy, bookish boy was not her usual type, and so she could not approach things as usual. Men were meant to woo and women to be wooed, but if she had not kissed those soft lips at the party, wickedly and impetuously, Romana truly believed she might have died. And contrary to what she had always been told about men who were chased, he had not turned away. His bright green eyes had looked into hers, filled with surprise and (she hoped) a bit of delight. His innocence was written across his face, free of the cynicism of her usual partners, and though only a woman, Romana felt the need to hold him close and keep him safe.

She was wrong to do this, she knew. It was a sin for any woman to imagine taking the slim, fragile boy to bed, much less a known adventuress such as herself. If harm were to come to him, if heartbreak forced him to retreat even further from the world than he already chose to- but no, she would not do that. If only for his sake, she would be virtuous, and wait until the law united them. She would not tire of being straddled by those limbs, or of caressing those soft cheeks- an eternity of feeling his heartbeat beneath her ringed finger was the only paradise she could imagine.

Giulio, Giulio, Giulio. Just the thought of his name broke her heart.

"Romana, Romana..."

A mournful voice broke into her thoughts. Heedless of the consequences, she grasped at the ivy covering the walls of the Capulet home. If he called her, she would answer. To love and be denied would be better than to never know.

When he spoke, she took him at his word. And when those bright eyes filled most certainly with delight, she knew his word had been true.


End file.
